thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Movers and Fakers
Movers and Fakers is the second book in the Alphas series by Lisi Harrison. Following where Alphas left off, three girls, all friends each have their own goal at Alpha Academy. Back Cover Alpha Academy: Where exceptional is serious-leh ordinary. Eccentric billionare Shira Brazille founded the super-exclusive Alpha Academy on exotic Alpha Island to nurture the next generation of exceptional dancers, writers, musicians, and inventors. It's a dream come true for one hundred lucky girls, but those not measuring up will be sent home at any time, for any reason. The one left standing will win worldwide fame. Who will it be? Skye Hamilton- Arrived at Alpha Academy ready to dance circles around the competition, but she's having a hard time feeling the beat. her newest HAD (Hope And Dream): less stress, more fun. Now Skye's torn about what kind of Alpha she wants to be, and which uber-hawt Brazille boy she wants to be with. Charlie Deery- can invent pratically anything- except girlfriends. But now Allie A. is warming up to her, and Charlie wants to keep it that way- even if it means helping Allie A. land Darwin. But will hooking up her ex-crush end up crushing her? Allie A. Abbott- is serious-leh relieved she hasn't been sent home yet, especially now that everyone knows that she's more faux than a St. Tropez spray tan. Can she proves she's a true Alpha after all? Or will she go from beautiful to beta-ful? If at first you don't succeed, you're not an alpha. Profile Name: Charlie Deery Age: Fourteen and two months Hometown: Hoboken, New Jersey Known for: Being a beta. Goal: To prove I have what it takes to be an alpha. Secret: Closet tech genius who made the ultimate sacrifice to attend Alpha Academy- my boyfriend. Your Alpha Motto: The strong survive. Summary Skye wants to dance circles around her competition while getting the boy she wants; one wants to prove to the headmistress that she's worth her weight in gold and tell the truth to her ex-boyfriend about their breakup; and one hopes that no one will find out she's using someone else's acceptance letter and identity at the Academy. When the real Allie J. Abbott comes to Alpha Academy, Allie A. finds herself lonely, without friends, and without a boyfriend. Skye finds herself hating the real Allie J. and wants to find a way to get her kicked out of the academy. When Charlie offers to knock out the island's security cameras, fate seems to be on her side, but will she be able to win the guy, win the competition, and still be true to herself? Charlie is trying to keep the peace in their dorm house, but it's hard when the one she thought was her best friend turned out to be somebody she wasn't. Charlie comes up with a brilliant idea to knock out all of the security cameras, so that her friends can really shine and outshow Allie J. while mending their friendships. It seems like the perfect plan for everyone, but will Charlie be able to forgive Allie A. and give up her ex-boyfriend to help her roommate out? Honesty and loyalty are tried, romances tested, and friendships are on rocky ground at Alpha Academy. Only one person can win the title of Alpha. Who will get sent home and who will stay to try and achieve their dream? TRIVIA *Who appears on the cover? *The title is a play on words, the original term being "Movers and Shakers". Category:Alphas Category:Alphas Series Category:Books